Optional  Fallen HEARTS
by Fromamy39209
Summary: This is what I wished would have happened between Heaven and Troy.


I have never been interested in writing anything. When I read the V.C. Andrews "Casteel Series" that changed everything. Although I liked Logan and his dedication for love for Heaven, something about the Troy was different. Troy and Heaven's love was more intense. Even before I found out why it was such a forbidden love, I wanted them to be together. I almost cried when Tony revealed that Troy was dead. But that moment in the underground tunnel, when Heaven discovered Troy, that was my favorite moment of the book. He loved her so much that he could not stay away from her, yet he didn't want her to know it was him. When he asked her not to light the candle, I felt as if it were me. The book made it seem so real.

I know I could never amount to V.C. Andrews but hopefully you understand what I am trying to convey. This is my very first writing in ANYTHING! So please don't judge me too hard. Constructive Criticism Only please.

I know Logan has loved Heaven since they were young but I wanted to create what it would be like if she decided to be with Troy. This is when she finds out he is not dead, the moment she discovers him in the under ground tunnel. This is optional ending one. If you like it then I will keep going.

As I stand in the underground tunnel quivering, I am wondering who is standing before me. The thought of Tony replacing my beloved Troy with some other toy maker was making me furious. No one could ever replace Troy! Not in Tatterton Toys and definitely not in my life.

I was trying to light the candle, but I couldn't stop shaking. I was not sure if it was from the cold, damp tunnel or from the anger and nervousness I felt about this stranger in front of me.

"Who are you?" I yelled while continuing to fail at lighting the candle.

He whispered so lowly I could barely hear him, "Just go back before it is too late".

How can it be too late? I thought.

Despite my constant shaking, I was able to light the candle. All I could hear from this intruder was "Please. Don't. Please".

As I began walking closer and closer to this strange man, it dawned on me that I knew this shadow, this profile. I continued to get closer and closer and as soon as I realized who was standing in front of me I dropped the candle and lost what little light I had.

Was this a dream? Had I completely lost it? Had all the tragic events before caused me to become like Jillian? All I could do was reach my hand forward to prove to my eyes that I was not crazy. IT WAS REAL FLESH!

"Troy! ...But how could it….how is it?"

I couldn't even make a complete sentence.

I waited on him to speak so that I could prove to myself that I had not lost it.

"Heaven, I'm sorry. Turn before it is too late. This could all be just a dream" he said.

"How can this be just a dream Troy when I see you?" Then I realized I wasn't touching him, wasting more time. I leaped closer and hugged him. I held him so tight I could hear his heart beat. It felt as if I had finally found the missing piece of me.

We started to walk back towards the cottage. Still I could not let go. I was not going to lose him as I had before. This time he was mine forever.

When we reached the inside of the cabin, Troy started a fire so that we could get warm. I could not take my eyes off of him. I tried to form sentences, but nothing came out.

Troy begin to speak lowly, " I'm sorry that I made you believe that I was gone. When the horse abandoned me in the ocean, I just floated, waiting to die. Only I didn't die." He continued. "Some how I drifted back to shore. I had to lead the people I love to believe that I was gone so that they could lead their life without me as a burden."

"How can I be with you and know what kind of person I am? How my life will end? Tony also deserves to be able to live without feeling as if he had to continue to live with me weighing him down."

I did not say a word I just let him continue. "I traveled the world trying to find peace, waiting to die. But there was no where else to go. I had to come home". "To my disadvantage, I arrived on your wedding day". Tears began to stream down his face. "Watching my Heavenly marry a man that I know could not love her the way that I loved her?"

HE WAS AT THE WEDDING? "Why didn't you tell me?" I begged.

"What was I suppose to say Heaven?" He pleaded. "What could I say?"

I understood. I didn't care. I leaped toward him and held him so tight that it seemed as if we were magnets that could not be pulled apart. "I love you Troy. I have never stopped loving you." Tears were now flowing like a waterfall from my eyes.

"Promise me you will never leave me again Troy! PROMISE ME!" I begged. He just stared at me. I could tell from his eyes that he loved me and longed for me the way I longed for him.

"Heaven" he began, "You and I both know this can not be. You are now Logan's wife"

In this brief moment I didn't care about anyone. Not Logan, Not Tony, Not Fanny, Not even the Pa! Why did I have to care about everyone else? Why did I have to put my needs and wants to the side so that everyone else could be happy and I still remain miserable? Not this time. I shook my head without saying anything. Not this time! It's my time for love and happiness.

"Troy!" I yelled. "I love you and I will be Mrs. Troy Tatterton no matter what! I am tired of looking out for everyone else's well being and still I am miserable."

"There is no life without you! If you leave me this time I will die"

For a minute we sat in silence. His eyes pleading with me not to do this. Why was he not saying anything?

He looked at me for a moment longer then he whispered, "Okay, Heavenly. Chose me then".

I could not think of Logan or anyone else at the moment. All I wanted was Troy. We began kissing so passionately. It was as if I could not breathe, yet I did not stop to catch a breath.

"Tonight and forever…. I am yours" I whispered

We continued to kiss and hold each other. He was holding me so tight it almost hurt. It hurt because I knew this was what I wanted and needed. I always cared about everyone else. I had been like a mother to my siblings since I was fourteen. I deserved happiness.

Before I knew it we were both completely undressed and all over the cottage. Never had our love making been so intense. It was as if we had been starving and we were now able to feast. We began in front of the fireplace but somehow we ended up in the kitchen and then in his room.

We were so fixed in our dream that we rolled off the bed and on the floor. We couldn't help but laugh. We were behaving like two wild kids.

Then Troy became serious and asked "Heaven are you sure this is what you want? I don't want to force you."

I smiled. "Troy I knew I loved you from the moment I first met you. I do love Logan." I sighed. "But his love doesn't compare to yours."

It was true. His love was the forbidden love that I shouldn't have but needed.

"Well then it is official." He said excitingly. "We leave tonight before anyone discovers us."

I said "No Troy".

He looked at me with a disappointed stare.

"We leave now." There is nothing here I needed.

I remembered what happened the last time I left Troy. If only I had never left Troy the first time to search for my family, we would be married now anyway. But that was the past. Somehow I was given a second chance to redeem myself. I would not ruin it this time.


End file.
